Someone Has A Death Wish
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Whoever stole Kadoma's underwear has a death wish. Kujo might just grant this wish and get Kadoma in the process of finding the thief.


Me: There is a lack of this pairing and it should be severely recitified. Here is my first Hana Kimi fanfiction and my thirtieth story published!

Please tell me what you think and happy holidays!

Reference chapters for this story: Sixty-two for ball related scenes and seventy-two for Kodoma's stolen underwear.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... wah...

* * *

"Uh- um… Kujo-senpai…" Kadoma said.

"What is it, Kadoma?" Kujo asked.

"U-um…"

"Kadoma?" Kujo asked, raising an eyebrow.

'"_Well, Kadoma is my partner, so don't touch him!"'_ Kujo-senpai was there to protect him, right?

"Someone stole my gym boxers!" he blurted out. Kujo's eyes widened slightly before his hands tightened into fists and he smiled cruelly.

"Did they?" he hissed. "Did you hear that, Megu-chan? Someone stole _Kadoma's _boxers…" Tennouji raised an eyebrow. Someone had a death wish.

"We must go report this to Nanba Minami at once!" he said, standing up.

"Why?" Kadoma asked.

"Come on, Kadoma," Kujo said, placing his hand on the younger boy's back.

Kadoma felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as he walked as close to Kujo as he dared. Although the way he had said his name… _"Someone stole _Kadoma's_ boxers…"_ Kadoma frowned and unconsciously pressed closer to Kujo. Was he unattractive to him?

Kujo raised an eyebrow as the younger teen pressed closer to him. He assumed that the younger was somewhat insecure from having… something so intimate stolen. Kujo put his hand on Kadoma's shoulder and squeezed. His warning at the ball hadn't just been for Himejima, it had been for everyone who thought to even try and take Kadoma away from him.

"Nanba Minami!" Tennouji shouted. "Incredible, we were robbed! Why… are you all here?"

"Not again!" Nanba said. "So in short… the same flower leaving thief struck again… And it's only food, so annoying!"

"Kadoma,"

"Okay," he blushed. "Actually, I... was affected too… but… someone stole… my gym boxers…"

'Someone has a death wish,' Himejima and Nanba deadpanned. Nanba watched as Kujo's hands turned into fists and when Kadoma looked at him, he smiled at him like he'd never let anything make him insecure again. Nanba smiled slightly, despite the situation... although... He'd have to tag along now, wouldn't he?

* * *

It was Himejima's little brothers... The thought somewhat eased Kujo's anger. He took a breath, making the anger disappear from his figure. It wouldn't do to scare little kids... even if they were Himejimas and would turn out like the third dorm's head. It was a scary thought- two _more_ Himejimas like Masao Himejima- even to Itsuki Kujo.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kujo asked.

"You scared me!" Himejima said.

"Did you also take this kid's boxers?" he asked, ignoring Himejima and kneeling down.

"Nope, we only took food!"

"Is that so?" Kujo said coldly. Someone really, really had a death wish.

"Kayashima, your face is turning white!" Mizuki said.

"Be glad you can't see his aura," Kayashima said, looking away.

"Well, that means there's another thief here," Umeda-sensei huffed.

"Kadoma, don't worry, we'll find the culprit!" Tennouji said.

"Okay!" Kadoma said. Kujo smirked, a little spit fire, Kadoma was. But he had business to take care of and someone had a death wish. If someone wished for something, wasn't it best to make it come true? Kujo thought, a cruel smirk creeping onto his face.

* * *

"Itsuki, how are we going to go about this?" Tennouji asked.

"_We_ are going to do nothing," Kujo said. "_I_ am going to kill that thief."

"And I will be there to stop you from killing the thief and will punish him accordingly," Tennouji nodded. "Great plan, now go talk to Kodoma!"

"He's probably asleep by now," Kujo said, glancing at the clock with a raised eyebrow.

"He was worrying that he was just being a burden... and that you found him... unappealing," Tennouji said. "And he's not asleep."

"How would you know that, Megu-chan?" Kujo asked.

"Don't call me that!" he said. "And he never left the dining hall." Kujo stood up instantly, slamming the door on his way out. Tennouji sighed, debating whether or not he would stop Kujo from getting his revenge. He wouldn't stop if someone took Kanna's underwear...

* * *

"Shotarou!" Kujo snapped. Kadoma jumped when he heard Kujo's voice call him by his first name.

"Y-yes, senpai?" he asked.

"Is what Megu-chan said true?" Kujo demanded. "Is it?"

"Is what, senpai?" Kadoma asked, biting his lower lip. He wanted to cry. Why was his senpai yelling at him? Kujo grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him into the dorms. He didn't need Kayashima to tell him about his aura was dangerous. He _felt_ dangerous- murderous.

"S-senpai, you're hurting me," Kadoma whimpered. Kujo stopped abruptly, making Kadoma run into him. He picked Kodoma up and Kadoma let out a noise of surprise.

"S-senpai!" Kadoma protested.

"Quiet!" Kujo said, opening his dorm room, thankful that he didn't have to have a roommate. He deposited Kodoma on the bed, pacing around.

"K-Kujo senpai?" Kadoma said quietly.

"You think I find you unappealing? Unattractive? Where on earth did you get an idea like that?" Kadoma stared at Kujo. He had never seen Kujo lose his cool- his icy facade- over anything, let alone any_one_.

"Someone has a death wish, Kadoma," Kujo said quietly, turning his furious expression to Kadoma. "And do you know why?" Mutely, Kadoma shook his head. He let out a noise of surprise as his back hit the wall when Kujo got onto the bed and he backed up in surprise.

"I'll tell you why, Kadoma," Kujo said. "It's because someone wants to take what I want," Kadoma began to despise the little noises of surprises that came out of his mouth as Kujo roughly joined their lips together. Kadoma's eyes widened- he had never been kissed before- and to be kissed by Kujo-senpai! He held onto Kujo's shirt desperately, afraid if he let go, Kujo would realize he made a mistake and leave.

Kadoma found his back on the bed, Kujo's forehead aginst his chest and the older was still on all fours. He blushed.

"Do you understand now, Shotarou?" Kujo asked, seemingly having regained his cool. "Do you understand now why this person has a death wish?"

"K-Kujo-senpai," Kadoma blushed.

"It's Itsuki," Kujo said, sitting up properly. Kadoma nodded and unable to say anything, he sat up and leaned over to gently kiss his senpai's cheek. Kujo looked at him, surprised, before he cupped Kadoma's cheek and brought their lips together.

"Do you understand, Shotarou? I find you _very_ appealing," Kujo smiled. "And _very_ attractive."

"M-me too, K- Itsuki. I find you very appealing and very attractive too," Kadoma said, blushing. It was silent for a moment as Kodoma found a place in Kujo's arms.

"I wasn't going to ask you out for two more years, Shotarou," Kujo said.

"Why not?" Kadoma asked, startled at the change of topic and the broken silence.

"You're young," Kujo said. "Fifteen..." He kissed the top of Kadoma's forehead before he helped Kadoma off his lap. "I'll walk you back to your dorm-"

"Can't I stay here?!" Kadoma burst out. At Kujo's surprised look, he began sputtering apologies and explanations.

"I'd love for you to stay here, Shotarou," Kujo said. "But I won't be able to control myself if you stay the night."

"What do you- oh..." Kadoma said, realizing what Kujo meant.

"Yeah, so now would be as good a time as any," Kujo said. Kadoma nodded, leading the way out. Kujo debated putting his arm around the first year when Kadoma's fingers hesitantly touched his. Kujo easily took his hand, entwining his fingers securely with Kodoma's.

"Here we are," Kujo said.

"Yeah, here we are," Kadoma said, looking at the floor. Kujo kissed Kodoma's cheek. He reluctantly let go of Kadoma's hand as he began to walk away. Kadoma grabbed Kujo around his waist, hugging him to him for a moment.

"Shotarou...?" Kujo asked, not quite sure how to address the situation. He turned around slightly and Kadoma pulled him all the way around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. Kujo, momentarily surprised, let Kadoma take over the kiss until he regained his senses and took over, pushing Kodoma against the wall as he kissed the smalled boy back. They parted for oxygen, both panting heavily as Kujo's body was the only thing holding Kadoma up.

"This... is going to be a painful two years," Kujo said, kissing Kadoma softly, bringing them down from their adrenaline high.

"Ku- Itsuki. Itsuki-senpai," Kadoma said firmly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Itsuki-senpai"

"I love you too, Shotarou," Kujo said.

"I- I joined the karate club because of you," Kadoma admitted. "I saw you fighting and-"

"Confession time can come tomorrow," Kujo said, kissing Kadoma chastely. "You need to sleep."

"Okay," Kadoma said, smiling as Kujo led him to his door. "Goodnight, Itsuki."

"Goodnight, Shotarou," Kujo smiled back.

* * *

"It was spontaneous!" Kujo heard the boy confess the next day when he went to see Umeda about his back. "He was pretty cute so I couldn't help it! But ever since there, I felt as if there were a pair of eyes watching me! And my shoulders hurt, and it didn't stop! I still think that there is someone watching me... I can't stand it! What do I do?"

"You stay far, far away from Kodoma, Shotarou," Kujo said, making his presence known. Inwardly, he smirked. He had been dead on. Umeda paled visibly.

"I'm going... somewhere else," he said.

"Do you understand me?" Kujo said. "Shotarou will in no way have need of your company or your assistance. Not when he has me. Do you understand?" For emphasis, he grabbed the boy's shirt collar, his hand in a fist. He was pissed beyond belief and he wasn't sure whether it was showing or not as he lifted his free hand-

"Itsuki!" Tennouji shouted, grabbing his friend. "I will deal with the underwear thief! Go see Kadoma!" Kujo glared at Tennouji but he looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Itsuki-senpai," Kadoma said quietly. Kujo felt his anger melt away as he saw Kodoma's face. He ran a hand through Kadoma's hair, a tender expression on his face.

"Come on, Shotarou," Kujo said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you, Itsuki-senpai," Kadoma said.

"Hm?" Kujo opened his eyes when he felt the weight of Kadoma's head leave his chest.

"For catching the thief," Kadoma elaborated. "Thank you."

"How about a proper thank you?" Kujo said. Kadoma looked confused until Kujo brought him down so he could kiss him.

"So do you really want those boxers back?" Kujo asked with a raised eyebrow when they parted.

"No, not really," Kadoma said, shaking his head.

"Good, because I burned them,"

"Wh- what?!" Kadoma said. He forgot what he was saying when Kujo engaged him in another drugging kiss.

* * *

"I must say, you certainly have a death wish," Tennouji told the thief as he sat down next to him. The thief was crying anime tears as he watched Kujo and Kadoma kiss on the grass.

"I didn't know..."

"It was as plain as day, my friend," Tennouji said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now that you understand, GET TO WORK!"

* * *

"Was that Tennouji-senpai?" Kadoma asked, turning to look but Kujo caught him.

"Who cares?" he asked, drawing Kadoma into another kiss that they both becoming addicted to- and very quickly.

Very, very quickly.

* * *

Me: Again, happy holidays and please review!


End file.
